Albus Potter and the Draft of Longevity
by Olympus Spirit
Summary: Albus is determined to begin his first year by writing his own story. but he's not just any wizard, and Hogwarts isn't just any school. He soon learns that his father's legacy can't be escaped easily as he faces new challenges, and makes new friends. He also has enemies, and one of those enemies has been biding his time, waiting just him...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

 _Albus Potter_

 _Albus Severus Potter_ wasn't like most eleven year old boys. After all, how many wizards could say that their dad was the famous _Harry Potter_?

Albus knew that his dad was famous. He even knew that people used to call him _the_ _boy who lived_.

What Albus didn't know, is what his dad was famous for...

His dad kept insisting that he would know the story at the right time, and that he didn't want his story to hang over his childrens' heads.

Their mother was no help. Albus had tried asking her, but she would simply chuckle and tell him to write his own story. Why was he so worried about taking up his dad's story?

Albus had eventually resigned himself to it. He would have to go to Hogwarts and begin a story of his own...

It just so happened that he'd be starting at Hogwarts very soon. He was eleven, and his parents expected his school letter any day.

His older brother James was already in his third year at Hogwarts, and Albus simply could not believe some of the things he'd heard. His brother made Hogwarts sound like the most magical place on earth.

James told him about the moving stairs, and ghosts, and suits of armor that come alive in the night. He told him about sealed off, forbidden corridors.

Albus could only guess at these things in his mind. He'd never seen any of them, but that was about to change.

His dad had been all too happy to tell him things about Hogwarts:

"There's forbidden corridors all right," his dad had said with a laugh. "I'd better not get any letters about you sneaking around though!"

"Would I do that?" Albus had replied innocently, but with a wink.

Still- Albus knew his dad had been serious...

His parents had been right to guess that their letters wouldn't be long arriving. They arrived during breakfast on a Sunday.

Albus knew of course that the Muggle post didn't run on Sundays, but Wizard post ran with the owls, and that could be any time.

Albus was just tucking into a bowl of Corn Flakes when a rather large barn owl zipped through the open kitchen window. The owl dropped a heavy parchment envelope next to his bowl of cereal, and another in front of James, but he wasn't paying attention. His letter had arrived!

Albus turned over the envelope in his hand, mouth dropping open in awe at the Hogwarts seal. Finally his own letter!

He shakily tore away the seal and felt a satisfying jolt as his hands closed around the parchment within.

He beamed at his parents. Both of them beamed back. He opened his letter and began to read:

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Please note the required school supplies for first year students listed below:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells: Year One_

 _Transfiguration Today_

 _Magical Water Plants of Greater Europe_

 _Practical Potions_

 _Navigating the Stars: Adventures in Astronomy_

 _1 Pewter Cauldron: Size 2, Standard_

 _1 Beginner's Potion Set_

 _Note that students may also bring an owl, a cat, or a toad- should they so desire._

 _Term begins on September First. The Hogwarts Express leaves at eleven o'clock sharp from Platform Nine and Three Quarters, so make sure to be on time._

 _ **Professor Neville Longbottom**_

 **DEPUTY HEADMASTER**

Albus looked up from his letter, head buzzing from what he'd just read.

Of course he knew that they'd be getting his school things in Diagon Alley. He'd gone with them just about every year to pick up James's things.

His parents looked ready to answer questions, but he didn't really have any right at that moment.

Well that was easy, his dad remarked, giving his mother an amused look.

The only thing they didn't have to get in Diagon Alley was their school robes. The tailor in Godric's Hollow was more than sufficient.

It was therefore agreed that Ginny would take James and Albus to the tailor the next morning, while Harry stayed at home with Lily.

Godric's Hollow was such a small village that everything was easily in walking distance.

After a quick Monday morning breakfast of eggs and toast, Albus was following his mother and James out the front door, and up the Main Street.

Godric's Hollow was a strictly wizarding village, so there wasn't a Muggle in sight to bother with.

It was a sunny morning, and as they walked, some of the more familiar faces greeted them.

Good morning Mrs. Potter, greeted old Mrs. Harris as they passed.

Good morning, Ginny returned quickly.

Soon they had reached the tailor's. The tailor was a middle-aged wizard named Mr. Brodace, who Albus's parents knew well.

Why Mrs. Potter! Mr. Brodace greeted as the bell above the door signalled their entrance.

He beamed at Albus and James delightedly.

Hogwarts? he said knowingly.

Yes sir, Albus replied.

Well right this way m'boy.

Albus soon found himself in a premade black robe, which Mr. Brodace carefully hemmed.

You'll do right well at Hogwarts, Brodace boomed as he worked. 添our father being who he is and all. I'd be very surprised if the other students aren't wantin your autograph the first day!

Yes well, Mrs. Potter cut in, clearing her throat for emphasis. 鏑et's not give him a bloated head until then...

Right you are Ginny! the tailor agreed.

Mr. Brodace finished hemming Albus's robes, and then started on James. He would be getting new robes this year- having long outgrown his first ones.

I could do with a cup of tea, Ginny remarked suddenly, covering a yawn with her hand.

You go head mum, James told her. 的'll be fine here.

Ginny considered it before agreeing. After all, James was old enough to be trusted by himself in the village.

Can I stay with James? Albus asked.

I don't know, she mused, giving James a suggestive smirk. 鼎an he?

Fine with me, James said lightly, and she was off.

Mr. Brodace chuckled as he pinned James's robes.

Can't say I blame Mrs. Potter and all. I could do with a cuppa myself, just now.

About twenty minutes later found James and Albus standing outside the tailor's in their new robes.

Albus thought quickly, knowing there had been something he'd wanted to do before heading off to school in roughly two weeks.

Oh yeah! he said suddenly as they walked. 鼎an we go visit grampy and gran?

You know they aren't really there, James remarked, a sudden distant look in his face.

Its still their, you know...

Albus didn't want to say grave. Their grandparents were buried in the Godric's Hollow church yard, and they hadn't been to visit in awhile.

James of course ended up relenting. He usually did when it came to Albus.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

 _Knockturn Alley_

Monday morning began early in the Potter household. Having gotten their robes the day before, today was the day they'd be going to Diagon Alley to get their other school things.

Their mother woke them at just past 7 am, and they tucked into a breakfast of kippers and toast.

Albus yawned, covering his mouth politely, and munching at his toast. Their mother always took them to Diagon Alley early. She preferred this to the crowds of later day.

After their quick breakfast, their mother led them into the living room. Of course they'd be going by Floo powder...

Albus watched expectantly as his mother drew a handful of the green powder from the glass bowl on the mantle. He was quite excited to be off. This year wouldn't be like the others. They'd be getting his school things this year!

His mother pointed her wand at the fireplace and soon there was a roaring fire crackling there. She then tossed the green powder in, and the flames turned an emerald green.

"Diagon Alley!" she spoke and ushered James forward quickly.

James stepped into the fireplace and vanished as the flames seemed to consume him.

Albus's mother gestured for him next. His heart beat excitedly as he stepped toward the fireplace, feeling only a slightly strange warmth when he stepped into the flames.

He felt like something had grabbed him by the shirt collar and jerked. He was flying through darkness- spinning. His stomach protested a little.

Rooms were passing by him like reels in a film. About ten seconds later he saw the familiar surroundings of the Leaky Cauldron, and found himself grinding to halt.

He stepped out of the fire and found James already there. Standing by him were his cousins Rose and Hugo, and Aunt Hermione. Albus ran to them.

"Good to see you," Aunt Hermione told Albus, pulling him into a hug.

Albus stepped back and gave Rose and Hugo a grin, which they both returned.

"Hermione!" his mother called.

She had already stepped out of the grate.

Albus watched the two of them exchange hugs.

"Good to see you Ginny!" Hermione said, hugging her tight.

They pulled apart. Ginny ushered them all through the pub, into the abandoned alley behind the Leaky Cauldron.

Aunt Hermione tapped a certain brick with her wand. Soon the wall was shifting, revealing the long stretch of shops known as Diagon Alley.

It was already pretty busy, even in the early morning.

First their parents directed them into a big white building with massive columns: Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

Albus walked a little closer to his mother, always finding the goblins a bit intimidating. Most of them had ugly, leering faces.

It wasn't long before a rather tall goblin led them off the main hall. Albus knew they were about to take a wild cart ride.

His breakfast churned protestedly in his stomach again as they descended into the underground world of caves and chasms. Everytime the cart turned jerkily, Albus felt his stomach give a lurch.

Finally after quite a cart ride, they'd arrived at their vault. Albus and the others stayed in the cart while their mother went into the vault, and returned with a reasonably sized sack of gold, silver, and bronze coins.

These units of wizarding money were Gold Galleons, Silver Sickles, and Bronze Knuts.

Soon they were flying in the cart once again. They had to visit Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's vault next...

One wild cart ride later saw them standing outside the building in the now mid-morning sun.

Aunt Hermione and their mother divided their lists between them, so that all the shopping would be easier.

"Can I go with Aunt Hermione?" Albus asked him mom, jumping up and down imporingly.

"Of course he can," Aunt Hermione told his mother with a wide smile.

His mother nodded, and soon he was off with his cousins Rose and Hugo. Both of them had the red hair and freckles of Uncle Ron.

"What you been up to this summer?" Albus asked them, as they walked behind his aunt.

"Not much exciting," Hugo complained with a frown.

"Oh don't listen to him Albus," Rose said with a laugh. "He's as brooding as our dad sometimes. Summer's been alright!"

Aunt Hermione first led them into Flourish and Blotts, the most frequented wizarding book shop in Diagon Alley.

One of the attendents hobbled over to them.

"Hogwarts?" he asked knowingly.

Aunt Hermione handed over their lists, and the attendent walked off, disappearing into a row of bookshelves.

Albus saw someone watching him out of the corner of his eye and turned, meeting the gaze of a boy no older than him with a very pale face, and blond hair combed back. He also noticed the boy's father, also with blond hair, staring at them.

Aunt Hermione seemed apprehensive, Albus noted.

The blond and his son were approaching them. Aunt Hermione cast a glance around, biting at her lip.

"Alright then Granger?" the blond man greeted her.

"Malfoy," his aunt acknowledged with a stiff nod.

The man named Malfoy cast a glance at Albus, and then Rose and Hugo.

"Your..." Malfoy hesitated, seeming to consider. "Kids?"

"Naturally," Aunt Hermione replied a little icily.

"Charmed," Malfoy drawled, but it seemed a little reserved, Albus thought.

The older man's eyes fixed him again.

"Yes?" Malfoy asked him curiously, wrinkling his nose a bit.

"Oh sorry," Albus apologized, looking down. "Didn't mean to stare..."

"Its alright," Malfoy replied, surprising Albus because the voice sounded nicer this time. "This is my son Scorpius."

He gestured the blond boy forward. Albus met Scorpius's gaze. The boy seemed a little shy, and played with his hands distractedly.

"I'm Albus," he said with a friendly smile, holding out his hand, which Scorpius hesitantly shook.

Malfoy watched their exchange, a somewhat icy look creeping across his face. Aunt Hermione was also watching rather coldly.

"He'll be starting Hogwarts," Malfoy said distractedly. "How's Potter and Weasley?"

Albus thought that the way Malfoy had said his uncle's name sounded a little forced, as though he'd almost said something else.

"Oh you know," Aunt Hermione replied somewhat loftily. "Ron's still impossible. I think we should probably go."

She was looking at the attendent who was now hobbling forward, balancing a small mountain of books. Albus gave Scorpius another gaze. He noticed that Malfoy was studying him oddly.

After they'd paid for their books, they met up with his mother again outside of Ollivander's Wand Shop. She too was carrying several bags of their new school things.

Albus read the sign above the shop again and felt a rush of excitement.

A little bell sounded as they entered the shop. A tall wizard with curly black hair looked up at them from a stack of papers he'd been studying.

"Welcome to Ollivander's," he greeted in a somewhat bored tone. "Hogwarts?"

They nodded, and the wizard nodded back, seeming a little put out. He gestured Albus forward and reached for a box behind the counter.

"My grandfather made most of these wands," the wizard said as though to himself. "I've managed to produce a fair few."

He opened the box and held out the wand to Albus.

"A wave please," he said in a somewhat bored voice.

Albus brought the wand swooping through the air. The wizard shook his head, and took the wand back.

He disappeared behind a shelf and came back with a stack of boxes.

"We'll try you in these," he told Albus, handing him another wand.

Albus took the first wand offered to him and felt a rush like goosebumps down his frame.

"Right," the wizard said, taking the wand from him with a half smile. "Eleven inches, Yew, Dragon Heartstring."

He wrapped the box with a ribbon and handed it to Albus with a grin. Then he called Rose forward in turn.

When they exited the shop about ten minutes later, Albus pulled open the box and looked at the wand with excitement.

"My own wand!" he exclaimed, touching it again with his fingers. "Can I take it out?"

His mother exchanged a look with Aunt Hermione, both of them seeming hesitant.

"Keep it in your pocket," she relented a little stiffly, not quite as stern as Gran Molly.

Albus pocketed his wand in his jeans, a spring in his step as he waltzed up the street.

They had lunch in the Leaky Cauldron, and then James asked to visit the joke shop. Their mother reluctantly handed him some gold. James pecked her on the cheek.

"I want to come," Albus said.

James studied him with a slight frown.

"No Albus," their mother said. "First years shouldn't buy joke stuff. You need to be more mature."

As she said this, she gave James a stern look that suggested he was just the opposite.

"Can't I at least go?" Albus protested. "I won't buy anything..."

His mother's scowl was less pronounced this time.

"Well alright," she agreed. "James make sure you..."

"He'll be fine," James said, cutting her off. "Come on little bro..."

When they reached the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron, Albus pulled out his wand excitedly. James smirked at him knowingly and pointed.

"That brick," he said with a wink.

Albus had to stand on his tippy toes a little, but the brick reacted as soon as he tapped it with his new wand.

Soon they were back in Diagon Alley. As they passed Gringotts, Albus noticed a side street leading off the main. A pointing sign read: Knockturn Alley.

"What's Knockturn Alley?" Albus asked James curiously.

"Somewhere you're most certainly not going," James said, surprisingly stern for him.

Albus should probably have listened, but he was feeling a little rebelous. He only hesitated a moment before sprinting up the alley.

"Hey!" James called out to him. "Come back here!"

Albus increased his speed and almost fell head forward down the steps he hadn't expected at the alley's entrance. He steadied himself against the wall of Gringotts, looking down the steps with a gulp.

Knockturn Alley was narrow, and seemed to be cast in shadow. James had caught up with him looking quite stern.

"Albus I told you..."

Albus snickered a little. James tried to keep his mouth stern, but the lines relented. He laughed a little himself.

"No I suppose I should be thrilled! You're taking after your big bro."

Albus smiled at that, and James grinned back.

"To tell you the truth," James began, casting a weary look down the steps. "I've never been in there either. You wanna take a look?"

Albus got a foreboding feeling, but he wasn't about to back out if James was willing.

"Won't mom know?"

"Nah," James shrugged. "Just stay by me alright?"

The two of them descended the steps. Was Albus's mind playing tricks, or was it a little colder down here too?

They passed several sinister looking shops. In one of the windows was a display of skeletal fingers that looked sickenly human.

Albus backed up nervously.

"Had enough?" James suggested with a smirk.

"N-no," he lied. "Let's see what shops are down there."

At the end of the alley was a dingy old shop called Borgin and Burkes. The windows were so dusted over that they almost took the place for closed, but then the door opened and a grumpy old balding wizard was glaring at them.

"Can I help you?" he asked suspiciously. "Where are your parents?"

There was something oily and threatening about the man's voice. Albus didn't like it.

"No matter," the wizard said a little more airily. "Come in! I'm Mr. Borgin, and I carry many things that children might find handy!"

His tone was more businesslike and eager.

Albus noted his brother's reluctance as they followed Mr. Borgin into the dimply lit shop.

The store looked as though it were devoted to trade in the darkest of arts. There were skulls strewn everywhere.

Albus looked curiously at a withered hand on display. James stopped his hand reaching for it.

"We should go," he whispered.

They turned to do just that when the bell sounded and a man entered the shop, face concealed in a hood.

Albus didn't know why he distrusted the man even more. Something about his demeanor seemed familiar.

He and James both seemed to have the same idea, and they ducked behind a row of displays, listening carefully to what Mr. Borgin and the stranger were saying.

"That's right Hogwarts," an unfamiliar male voice said.

Albus felt his heart jump a little, but surely this wasn't that odd? Maybe Mr. Borgin also carried school things?

The two of them talked in such muttered tones that neither James or Albus caught very much.

"Requires Essence of Unicorn..." they managed to catch.

"Surely not sir?" Mr. Borgin replied.

There was more muttering.

"Just get it Borgin!" they caught.

Mr. Borgin disappeared to somewhere. The man in the cloak cast a look around the shop, but he didn't seem to notice them hiding there.

Albus thanked his lucky stars that James didn't choose to give them away. He too remained crouched behind the display, but he shot Albus a foreboding look that didn't make him feel better at all.

They heard stomping. Mr. Borgin was back from somewhere, once more behind the counter.

He handed over a small vial of some silvery liquid, and they were surprised to see the man in the hood count out one-hundred and seventy galleons!

This stuff must be pretty rare, Albus thought...

The bell announced the man's departure and finally they stood up. Albus pretended to be interested in a basket of what looked like fingernails...

Mr. Borgin kept shooting them cold glances now. Finally, when he made his way from behind the counter, seeming furious about something. He and James edged toward the door.

"Not buying anything?" Borgin asked nastily through clenched teeth. "Then get out!"

Albus was relieved when they left the shop. He and James ascended the stairs to Diagon Alley, relief flooding him with each step.

He had been certain that Mr. Borgin would attack them for the faintest second! Maybe he and James weren't supposed to see the exchange they had seen?

Albus determined that he would never mention it to his mother and father...

The light of afternoon hit them as they emerged into Diagon Alley. Something else occurred to Albus suddenly.

"Why did you look so serious back in Borgin and Burkes?" he asked his brother curiously.

James eyed him coldly, seeming to hesitate before his frown softened.

"Essence of Unicorn is unicorn blood," James replied with another foreboding look. "Only the darkest wizards would use unicorn blood in a spell..."

Albus didn't question it. He decided he trusted James. It wasn't likely his brother would lie about something like this right?

That left the question- why had the man in Borgin and Burkes purchased a vial of unicorn blood?

Perhaps trading unicorn blood was illegal? Maybe that was why Mr. Borgin had been so angry? What if they told someone what they'd seen?


End file.
